Sunrise, Sunset
by SailorChibi
Summary: Who is Ginny Weasley? The daughter of Molly and Arthur, sister to Ron, friend to Harry and Hermione. She is also Sailor Sun, the lonely sailor soldier thrust into battle after Voldemort changes the playing field. But she's not alone. Oneshot, HG if continued


**A/N:** This is an experiment and whether or not it'll be continued is up in the air. I may just leave it as a one-shot. I just remain fascinated by the idea. It's in Harry Potter instead of the HP/SM crossover section because no SM characters will be appearing. Enjoy.

* * *

Later, Ginny would decide that it was entirely the fault of the twins, as so many things were.

In an effort to pick up a little extra pocket money, she had accepted the offer of working in their shop for the summer (though not as a guinea pig, which was the original job extended to her). For the most part, the job entailed dealing with customers so that the twins could concentrate on experimentation and creation in the back. Occasionally, it meant doing the odd pick-up or delivery for them. She didn't really mind, being that she got paid for it, but when they asked her to go out into muggle London to retrieve a few things she was more than a little hesitant. And skeptical. Very skeptical.

"What exactly am I going to pick up?" she had said, staring at the strange looking money that had been thrust into her face.

"You don't need to know - "

"Just go meet him – "

"And he'll give you the bag – "

"Then you give him the money – "

"Simple as that!" they finished together.

In spite of her better judgement, Ginny took the money and the directions and went out into muggle London. Truth be told, she'd been a little excited about the trip; even though her father was fascinated by muggle things, her mother rarely allowed them to leave the wizarding world because all of them stuck out so much. She couldn't really see the harm in going for just a few minutes, though, just long enough to pick up the bag and head back. It would take no more than twenty minutes, Forge had promised. So what could go wrong?

A lot, as it turned out.

"Mental note: never trust the twins again," Ginny muttered, wincing as a pudgy blonde boy let out an ear piercing scream. She was having a hard time keeping her own screams down, so she couldn't really blame him, but he was yelling right in her ear and it was giving her a headache. It would have been tempting to scold him had a yellow blast of fire not struck the spot where he was standing. A blink later and the problem – and the boy – were both gone.

One might have thought that she had been unfortunate enough to have wandered into the middle of a Death Eater raid, but this was like no attack she had ever seen or heard of. The creature – for she could think of no other way to describe it – was about ten feet tall and faintly resembled a lizard of some kind, green scales and all. Only no lizard that she had ever heard of, magical or not, had the ability to speak and shoot fire from its claws. Even if she had dared to use magic in front of so many muggles, she didn't think it would do a damn bit of different. It possessed either an extremely thick hide or someone had covered it in shield charms. Possibly both. Some muggles in uniforms had been swinging little grey wands around, but the creature had completely ignored them.

"Our father who art in heaven," one of the muggles across from her began to pray.

"I don't think that's going to help," said Ginny, thrusting her wand into her pocket for safekeeping. She ducked as another burst of fire sizzled through the air and stumbled, knocked off of her feet by the people rushing to get out of the way. She landed hard on the pavement and winced as her knees were scraped. For a moment, she held still, waiting for the opportune moment to stand up and run. And that's when she heard it. A sound so soft and pitiful that she couldn't walk away.

Ginny looked around quickly and spotted the source of the sound. It was a small kitten, half-dead from being trampled, crouched pathetically on the ground a few feet away. She cast a quick, measuring glance at the lizard before she darted over to the kitten and scooped it up, cradling it in her arms. The kitten gave a startled mewl and turned its head around to look at her in surprise. Enormous gold eyes stared up at Ginny, who stopped moving and stared back in captivated silence. As though from a distance, she noticed the upside down gold crescent mark on the kitten's forehead, nearly blending in altogether with the kitten's pale orange fur.

"You can see me?" the kitten asked.

"Um," said Ginny.

"And you can hear me! Finally, I've found you!" The kitten squirmed around until it was able to slip free from Ginny's arms. With an exultant squeak, it performed a back flip off of her shoulder. Gold glitter appeared and formed into a small, round brooch that fit comfortably into the palm of her hand. Ginny looked at it blankly for two seconds before, alerted by another scream, leaping out of the way the lizard's tail. The kitten bounded after her.

"Quickly! Hold that up and say 'Sun Crystal Power, Make-Up'!" it shouted.

"Are you crazy? No, wait, I must be crazy," she muttered, realizing that she had finally lost her mind. Her foot slipped on a patch of something she didn't want to identify and she nearly fell.

"Say it!" the kitten ordered.

"**Sun Crystal Power, Make-Up!**"

Oh.

_Oh_.

The whole world changed in a glistening flash of beautiful white and golden lights. Ginny could hardly breathe when the lights vanished a second later. The kitten was staring up at her with an expression that could only be described as smug. She blinked back at it, vaguely aware that something momentous had just happened, but it was like her mind needed an extra minute or two to process exactly what was going on. Unfortunately, she didn't have it, as the lights had attracted the attention of the lizard. It swung towards her with a roar that sounded far too delighted.

"Get your sceptre!" the kitten yelled. "Use your attack!"

"My what?" She held her hands up without thinking and watched as more gold glitter formed into a short staff. Amazingly enough, as soon as her fingers closed around it, words popped into her head. "**Solar Princess Illumination!**"

Magic that she had never seen before burst out of the end of the staff and surrounded the lizard, which crumbled into a pile of ash before it could do anything to retaliate.

And just like that, it was over.

"Come on," hissed the kitten. "We've got to get out of sight before those policemen start investigating."

Meekly, Ginny followed the kitten on weak legs. It led her into a nearby park and behind some bushes that did a good job of hiding them from the sight of anyone else. She knelt on the ground, glad for the chance to rest, and realized suddenly that her clothing had changed. Now she was wearing a fitted white bodysuit with a skirt and ribbons and a collar, all in a pale golden yellow and a very warm, pale pink, like the colors of a sunset.

"Good job, Sailor Sun," said the kitten.

"Thanks," Ginny said, assuming the comment was direction at her. "Now, what the hell is going on?"

"You are one of the sailor soldiers, the beautifully suited girls who fight to protect love and justice. My name is Soleil and I am your guardian." Soleil smiled in a way that only a cat can smile. "There is a darkness entering your world that your old ways are not equipped to fully handle. It's your responsibility to find the rest of your team and help defeat this darkness before it destroys the planet. It's lovely to meet you."

"Um," she said again and then smiled tentatively. "Likewise."

* * *

Please review.


End file.
